A Nightmare in beacon hills on friday the 13th
by KMCCL3
Summary: Takes place after freddy vs jason and during season 4 What if freddy and jason ended up in beacon hills and freddy is now terrorizing the children of beacon hills while jason goes around on a killing spree. its up to scott and the gang to put a stop them,
1. Chapter 1

"Heather", a voice called out. "What" Heather answered as she realized it was her mom. "It's past your bedtime and it's a school night her mother said." Heather sighed as she got into bed. "Mom I'm 16 why do I have a bedtime." Heather asked. Because I said so and you don't like to wake up in the morning." her mother said. "I wouldn't be so tired in the morning if I didn't have nightmares and stay up all night trying not to fall back asleep." Heather stated with an attitude. "Heather we talked about this It's just a Nightmare." her mother said as she tried to reassure her. "But mom it feels so real, theirs this guy in an ugly Christmas sweater with burnt skin and a gloved hand with claws." Heather said "It's just a nightmare her mother repeated." "Whatever" Heather said as she put her head on the pillow and turned her back to her mom. Her mother sighed as she got up and said goodnight as she turned off the light and closed the door. Heather stared at the ceiling fighting not to go to sleep, but she felt her eyelids closing and she fell asleep. But just as she fell asleep she, she was awaken by aloud scream that she could not ignore. "Hello" Heather said as she made her way downstairs. She walked cautiously as she went downstairs to check. She rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw the back door open. She frowned as she went to close it. She turned around and screamed a little when she saw her mom with her back to her in a chair. "Oh mom you scared me what are you doing down here at this time of night." Heather asked, as she started walking to her mother. "Mom?" Heather walked slowly around the table and gasped at what she saw. Her mother sat there in the chair with a stab wound in her chest, she also had a dish towel in her mouth. Heather started to cry. She started to back up when she bumped into something but when she turned around it was someone. He had a hockey mask on with tattered clothes and a machete. Heather screamed and started to run. She ran to the front door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open. Then Heather realized, the door handle was broken off. She turned around and saw, the creepy man walking slowly with his machete raised ready to strike, but she moved out the way when he brought it down .she grabbed her mom's vase and hit him with it. She ran up the stairs into her room and locked it. She started to look for hiding place when, She heard banging on her door. Without second thought she dove under her bed. .She made sure she was in the middle and pulled down her blanket, so the killer couldn't see her. She heard footsteps in the hallway so she covered her mouth so she wouldn't cry to loud. The killer kicked down her door, and she had to hold her hand tighter over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. The killer walked slowly in her room and started looking for her, He looked her in her closet first. Heather watched as he was searching for her in her room. Heather almost gasped loudly when he stopped in front of her bed. She scooted back quietly. He stood there what felt like ages but finally, he walked away. She breathed out a sigh of relief and turned on her back but when she did her mattress was suddenly tossed to the side and the killer was standing there. She screamed as he raised his machete and stabbed her.

I redid this chapter because i read it and it sounded stupid . Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy sat in the boiler room. "So Jason you just can't die now could you." Freddy said angrily. "He just can't stop killing now can he?" "He has to be stopped but how?" Freddy Questioned. He thought about it. Then he smiled evilly. "I know just what to do." He said evilly.

Scott walked into beacon hills high the next day he noticed something. He was hit with the smell of mixed emotions. People were crying, hyperventilating, and some people were angry and sad. He continued to walk, wondering why everyone was so sad. He used his werewolf hearing and some of the conversations.

"I can't believe she's dead."

"The slut had it coming to her."

"I heard she was raped then killed"

"She was my friend"

Scott shook his head and continued to walk until he saw Kira. "Hey." She said. "Did you hear about the murder?" "Yeah what happened?" "Well rumor is that her friend went over there to pick her up, went in, and found her and her mom dead." Kira Explained. "Well we should let the adults handle it, they want us to stay out of it." Scott said. Kira nodded as the bell ringed and they walked to class.

Lydia Walked into class and sat in her usual seat. She was tired. She wanted to fall asleep really bad, but she wanted to stay awake. What a little sleep going to do she thought. She closed her eyes. She only closed her eyes for a second when she heard something fell. She shot up and looked around and saw that everybody was gone. She got a look of confusion on her face. Lydia walked out in the hallway and looked around, nobody was there. Lydia continued to walk until she got outside in front of the school. It was nighttime. Weird she thought. She saw a house, she that doesn't remember there before. She walked slowly to the house and was observing it, but she didn't see kids, that somehow materialized out of thin air. They started singing something that gave her the chills.

One Two Freddy's coming for you

Three Four Better lock your door

Five Six Grab your crucifix

Seven Eight Better stay up late

Nine Ten Never sleep again

Lydia started to back up and decided that she saw enough. She turned and saw a man in a Christmas sweater, with burnt skin, and a glove with claws. He started laughing evilly, while slowly walking to her. Lydia heart skipped a beat and she turned around and ran back so the school. She got inside and closed the door. She looked outside and saw that the man was gone. She breathe a sigh of relief. She heard screeching from behind her and turned around, the man was at the end of the hallway. Dragging his claws across the lockers, as if trying to scare her. Lydia saw the stairs and ran up them. It felt like she was doing this forever. Every time she turned a corner he was there, as if he was toying with her. She finally made it down a corridor where he wasn't there. She tried to open the classroom doors, but they were locked. She was going to run again but the way was blocked by a wall. When did that get there? She thought. She heard footsteps behind her. "Oh Lydia why do you keep trying to escape when you know can't." The man said. "Who are you?" Lydia asked trying to act brave but failing horribly. "Me? I'm Freddy Krueger your worst nightmare." Freddy said. What do you want form me?" Lydia asked. Freddy just laughed evilly again and started walking to her. Slowly dragging his claws across the lockers. Lydia backed into the wall and she started to cry. "Please No." Lydia said fearfully as she started to slide to the ground. This only made him laugh more as he got closer. He got to her and slowly raised his gloved hand to kill her. Lydia screamed. Freddy covered his ears. Lydia continued to scream until she felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes she was back in class and everyone was staring at her. "Lydia are you alright." She looked up and saw her teacher. She looked around and saw she was back in her classroom and it wasn't dark outside. "Yeah I'm Fine she said. The teacher raised her eyebrow but turned around and started teaching class. The students turned back around as well. "Oh and Lydia next time don't fall asleep in my class." The teacher said. Lydia nodded. She was still a little shaken up but she had questions running through her head.

Who is this guy?

What does he want?

Why is my life so complicated?

Where all these supernatural creatures coming from?

She looked at the clock and realized she's only been asleep for 20 minutes. She takes a deep breath and tries to focus in class.

Lydia walked out of class as the bell ringed, looking as if she saw a ghost. She felt someone touch her shoulder. She jumped, but calmed down when she saw it was only Malia. "Lydia are you alright?" Malia asked. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine what makes you ask." Lydia responded quickly. "Are you sure because I heard you scream." Malia said. "How did you-." "Lydia asked but was cutoff. "Werewolf hearing." Malia said obviously. Lydia mentally kicked herself. "Oh duh How could I forget." Lydia said. Malia looked at her with a concerned look. "You smell like fear." Malia stated. "Who? Me I'm fine." Lydia said more like question. Malia just stared at her. "Whatever you say come on we have to get to math class" Malia said not convined lydia was fine.

what do you guys think freddy's master plan is to get rid of Jason if you think you know please review and thank you to whoever is reading my story


	3. Chapter 3

"

Sheriff stilinski was walking through the woods with deputy Parrish, He had gotten an emergency call from a guy saying he needed the police sheriff stilinski was going to ask what was the problem but the guy screamed on the other line before, he hung up, So him and the deputy were out here looking for the guy. "Sheriff I found footprints." Deputy Parrish said. Sheriff Stilinski looked their indeed were footprint. "Maybe it's the guy who made the call." Deputy Parrish suggested. The sheriff nodded before he heard a noise ahead. They both pulled out their guns. "Who's there?" Sheriff Stilinski demanded. Then a guy who looked to be in his late twenties came out behind a tree. He was covered in blood and dirt. "Oh my gosh you're here." The guy said frantically. "yes but what's the prob-."He's after me." The guy said. "Who is?" Deputy Parrish asked. "Wait what's your name?" Sheriff asked. "John." John said. "Ok what happened?" Sheriff stilinski asked. "Ok me and my girlfriend were walking in the woods, you know talking and stuff then we heard a noise and this man came out of nowhere and stabbed my girlfriend then her blood got on me, so I ran until I tripped and got dirt on me then I called you guys cause I finally found a signal but I didn't get to finish talking because the man was behind me." John explained in one breath. "Ok let me and the deputy talk ok." Sheriff Stilinski said. John Nodded. The sheriff and the deputy walked a few feet away. "Do you think he's telling the truth." Deputy Parrish asked. "I don't know but he's obviously in shock." Sheriff Stilinski said. "What should we do?" Deputy Parrish questioned. "I think we should take him to the station and have him questioned." Sheriff Stilinski suggested. They turned around to ask John to come to the station with them. But when they did there was a machete sticking through his chest. They stood there in shock as the machete was pulled out and John fell to the ground dead with blood drooling from his mouth. They looked up at the killer. He had a beat up hockey mask on, with tattered clothes and built like a tank. The sheriff was going to shoot him but he was sliced across the arm. Sheriff Stilinski cried out in pain as his gun flew to god knows where. The killer went to stab, the sheriff but the deputy hit him with a branch. The killer turned his head to him and just swatted him out of the way like a rag doll and Deputy Parrish hit a tree, and was knocked unconscious. Sheriff Stilinski got up and started punching the killer, and then he punched him square in the face which was a bad idea, because he heard his hand crack. The sheriff gasped in pain. He looked up anytime to see the killer bring down his machete, He dodged it, and the sheriff felt like he was doing this forever but it's only been 1 minute. Sheriff Stilinski was going weak. The killer caught him off guard and sliced him across the leg. The sheriff lost his balance and fell. He looked up to see the killer going to make the final blow. He closed his but then he heard gunshots and he opened his eyes. The killer looked down at his chest and saw bullet holes on his chest. The killer fell back dead. Sheriff Stilinski saw Deputy Parrish standing there with his gun pointed where the killer was. "Are you alright sheriff?" Deputy Parrish questioned. "Yeah just call for an ambulance." Sheriff Stilinski said as he crawled over to the deputy. He put his head against a tree. "I think we found our killer." Sheriff Stilinski said. The sheriff was tired from, the fight with the killer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to stand but his leg wouldn't have any of it. So he fell back down. "Um sheriff." Deputy Parrish said. "What." He answered. "Look." Deputy Parrish said as he pointed where the killer was. Sheriff Stilinski looked over there to see killer's body gone. He wasn't dead sheriff stilinski thought. "I want all officers to be on the lookout for a man with a beat up hockey mask, tattered clothes and is armed and dangerous." Deputy said over the radio. Why can't things just stay normal in this town Sheriff Stilinski thought?

"So Lydia are you going to tell us why you were screaming." Scott asked as the group were sitting at a table at lunch. "It was nothing, just a stupid nightmare." Lydia answered. "Well it didn't sound like a stupid nightmare when you screamed." Liam said. "You know you can tell us anything right." Kira assured. Lydia sighed. "Fine well I was in the classroom and nobody was their except for me and then I walked out into the hallway and I continued to walk until I got outside it was nighttime, Then I saw a rundown house, My curiosity got the best of me and I went to go check out the house. And then these kids came out of nowhere and started singing thi-this really weird chant." Lydia explained "How did the chant go?" Stiles asked. " It went like 1,2 Freddy's coming for you 3,4 Better lock your door 5,6 Grab your crucifix 7,8 Better stay up late 9,10 Never sleep again and this nightmare felt real, and not long after this man started chasing me, He said his name was Freddy." Lydia explained. "What did this _**Freddy**_ look like?" Malia asked as she put emphasis on Freddy. "He had burnt skin, Gloved hands with claws, A Christmas sweater, and a fedora." Lydia said. Scott was going to reply but the bell ringed and he just said later.

The school bell runged queing the end of the day. the group met up "Me and stiles are going to got to his house se we can figure out the 3rd dead pool list." Lydia said. "Ok well me and liam are going to go see deaton and see what he knows about this krueger guy."Scott said. "Me and kira will go study for the PSATS thats tomorrow." Malia said. Everyone nodded and went their seprarate ways

Lydia and Stiles were at stiles house trying to figure out the dead pool list, they knew so far that the codes were someone who was already dead but they tried every dead person who was dead in beacon hills

Matt

Erica

Boyd

Kali

Ennis

Jennifer

But none of them were working." Wait what if the code is someone who is alive but will be dead." Stiles suggested. Lydia thought that made sense. Stiles got a phone call so he went in the hallway to take it. She thought about it, then one name popped in her head. She typed it in the code.

DEREK

A whole list popped up and Lydia read it and was shocked as she read the list when she saw whose name was on it.

**SATOMI ITO 10**

**MALIA HALE 4**

**LIAM DUNBAR 3**

**MEREDITH WALKER 1**

**LIZ MOORE 1**

**PATRICK CLARK 1**

**BREE LEVERETT 250**

**KAITLYN SCHAAR 250**

**ANGELIQUE FAIN 250**

**LORELEE ROHR 250**

**BRITANNI KEGLEY 250**

**FREDDY KRUEGER 25**

**JASON VOORHEES 25**

Lydia was shocked. Malia Hale Isn.t Malia dad Mr. Tate Lydia thought, and how did the benefactor know about the man in her dreams. Stiles walked back in the room and looked sad. "Stiles what's wrong?" Lydia asked. "It's my dad he's in the hospital." Stiles said sadly

How do you think freddy is gonna react when he finds out he is on the dead pool list. Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Scott and Liam pulled up to the vet's office. "Do you think Deaton will know who this Krueger guy is?" Liam asked.

"If anybody knows what's what in this town it's Deaton. Scott answered.

They walk in and see Deaton behind the desk. He looks up. "Oh hello Scott and-." Deaton said

. "Liam." Liam answered as he put his hand out for Deaton to shake.

"Nice to meet you Liam" Deaton said as he shook Deaton hand.

"Scott what brings you and your friend here?" Deaton asked

. "Well Liam and I were wondering if you knew anything about a Freddy Krueger." Scott asked.

Deaton froze and just stared at Scott. "Where did you hear that name?" Deaton asked quickly.

"Well we heard it from Lydia." Liam answered.

Deaton didn't say anything; he just walked to the door and flipped the sign to close.

"Follow me." Deaton said as he walked to the back.

They got to the back and waited for Deaton to explain. Instead Deaton just stood there with a blank look on his face while Scott and Liam waited for him to explain.

"Freddy Krueger was a child murderer also known as the springwood slasher who was caught and released on a technicality. The parents of springwood were mad about that, went after him and burned him alive, but instead of him dying he became something much worse, he then started killing children in their dreams and he was then referred to as the dream demon." Deaton explained.

"Great another demon we have to deal with." Scott said exasperated.

"This isn't the first demon you dealt with?" Liam asked.

"No the first demons we dealt with where Japanese demon warriors called the oni." Scott answered

Scott may I ask how long has Lydia been having these nightmares?" Deaton asked.

"I don't know, we found out when we heard her scream." Scott answered

"Did she tell anybody about her nightmare? Deaton questioned.

"She only told me, Liam, Kira, Stiles and Malia." Scott answered.

"Did she tell anyone else?' Deaton questioned more urgently.

"We don't know and why are you asking us all these questions." Liam asked.

"If she told anyone else about her nightmare and their scared of Krueger we're going to have some major problems to deal with." Deaton said.

"Meaning?" Liam asked.

"Fear gives Krueger power and the more fear he has, the stronger and powerful he is." Deaton explained.

Scott and Liam took this in.

"We have to stop him." Scott said.

"We could just go in our dreams and throw holy water or mountain ash at him." Liam said sarcastically.

"Liam this is serious, if Lydia told anyone else about her nightmare and they fear Krueger, there will be bloodshed.

"Stiles I thought you said your dad was hurt." Lydia asked.

"Well the way the hospital called it sounded dramatic."

Lydia and Stiles were at the Hospital, thinking Mr. Stilinski was dying, but they were proved wrong and he was getting his wounds treated.

They walked around the Hospital until they saw Melissa McCall.

"Hey Melissa what room is the sheriff in." Lydia Asked.

"He's this way, follow me."

They walked down a hallway and came to the room, he was in.

They went in and Melissa told the doctor she had things under control and they could leave.

As soon as the other doctors left, Stiles went and hugged his dad.

"Not so tight son."

"Sorry I was under the impression you were dying."

"I took worse than this."

"Where's Parrish."

"He's talking to other Officers."

"Mr. Stilinski could you tell us what attacked you and Parrish?" Lydia asked.

"It was a huge man that attacked me and he was strangely strong, had a hockey mask on and tattered clothes on and we came to the conclusion that is the killer."

Everyone took this in. "Were you able to capture the killer?" Melissa asked.

Mr. Stilinski sighed. "No he was just too strong for us to take on and he managed to escape when we were caught off guard."

"But don't worry we will capture him before he murders anyone else, I'll take him down myself if I have to."

"Dad I think that is a bad idea if you and Parrish couldn't take him on together. What makes you think you can take him on by himself?"

"Stiles don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Stiles went to object but interrupted as another doctor came in.

"Excuse me Sheriff you're able to sign out and leave now." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Sheriff Stilinski said. The doctor left.

"I'm going to get water I'll be back." Stiles said as he left out the room.

As stiles was walking down the hall, he heard someone call his name. He looked around and saw no one in particular and the hall was empty, He continued walking when he heard his name called again but this time a whisper. He looked around frantically getting frustrated and scared at the same time.

He turned around only to be met with a dead-end.

How did that get here he thought?

He heard schreeing to his right, he turned to see a door that was halfway opened, curiosity got the best of stiles and he walked slowly towards the door while pushing it open. He entered only to find there was a staircase leading downwards sort of like a boiler room.

Stiles didn't think that hospitals have boiler rooms. He slowly went downstairs and it got increasingly hot down the more steps he went down. What he didn't notice that a pair of eyes were watching him. Stiles finally got down to the final step and looked around. It was in fact, a boiler room but the way it looked seem liked Stiles wasn't in here alone.

To answer his question, he heard a screech.

"Who's there?"

He heard it again

"Who's there?"

This time he heard laughing and then he saw a shadow on the wall and this guy brandished something looked very dangerous.

Stiles had enough and ran, he turned a corner only to be faced with the mysterious killer blocking his way. The killer laughed evilly and Stiles that he had a gloved hand with razor sharp claws on them. Stiles ran again and didn't stop.

Stiles turn around and didn't see the killer, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned back around only to be met with the face of the killer. He killer had burnt skin with a Christmas sweater and a fedora. This was the same killer Lydia described and she said his name was Freddy. Stiles thought.

Freddy grabbed Stiles by his neck and picked him up then brought their faces together.

"You should know Stiles, You can never run from fear." Freddy said.

He then threw Stiles and in which he fell down a staircase. Once, Stiles landed on he's back, he coughed. He barely got up when he felt a foot connect with his chest and he went flying and hitting the wall hard.

Freddy grabbed him by his neck again but this time choking him, Stiles grabbed at Freddy arm hoping to get him to let go but he wouldn't budge.

"I was hoping this would last longer but I guess I can just kill you now."

Stiles spat in his face.

Freddy got angry and clawed him across the face.

"You know what I'm just going to make your death painful and slow."

Freddy was about to stab him when all of a sudden Stiles disappeared from his hand. Freddy looked at his hand in shock and surprise but that quickly turned into anger

Stiles gasped for air as he felt a flashlight on his eyes.

"Stiles Stiles can you hear me."

He shot up to see he was in the hallway everyone crowded around him.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked concerned.

Stiles looked around for a brief second then nodded his head.

"Stiles what happened to your cheek." The sheriff asked.

Stiles touched his cheek to feel blood running down his cheek.

"Let's get that treated." Melissa suggested as she helped stiles off the ground.

"How did you get that Stiles?" The sheriff asked.

"I got this in my dream."

"You got it where?" Melissa asked confused.

"In my dream, I was attacked by someone named Freddy-."

"Wait Freddy, Freddy Krueger?" Lydia asked.

"Yes."

"I have to call Scott."

"Sheriff we got another one." A doctor says walking up.

"What do you mean?"

"More Murders."

Lydia was walking down the hall when she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out to see it was Scott.

"Hello."

"Lydia where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"Why what happened."

"The sheriff and Parrish were attacked."

"By Krueger?"

"No someone or something attacked them."

"Is the sheriff okay?"

"Yeah, also Stiles was attacked by Krueger

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah but the weird thing was when stiles got attacked in his dreams, he got sliced on the cheek and woke up with a slice on the cheek.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

Lydia did you tell anyone else besides the pack about Freddy.

"Why."

"Did you."

"No I didn't."

"Ok good because that's how he spreads to others."

"Look I won't tell anyone I swear."

"Look Lydia I have to go I'll call you later."

Lydia hung her up and sighed. She closed her eyes for a brief second and then turned around to come face to face with Krueger.

"Hello Lydia long time no see."

Lydia turned around to run only for Freddy to block her path.

"Lydia you can't run from me." Freddy said as he caressed her cheek with one of his razors.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked fearfully.

"To be remembered and bring fear among the kids of Beacon Hills.

Freddy froze for a moment and then smiled evilly."

"Sorry Lydia but your death will come soon but not now I have a new soul to collect, would you like to see who it is."

Freddy made a tv come on and on the screen was a boy with raven black hair who was wearing a black tank top and gray shorts, he was working out. Lydia recognized as Chris a boy from one of her classes, she panicked.

"No please not him." Lydia cried.

"Sorry Banshee girl but it's not up for discussion, now wake up." Freddy said flicking his claws in her face to wake up."

Lydia opened her eyes to see she was in a chair, once she was fully awake she panicked.

"I have to get to Chris." Lydia says running out to her car.

Hey sorry I was gone for super long I hope you guys forgive me I will be posting new chapters every Tuesday from now on and look out for my other story and tell me how you guys liked this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chris Henning's was aching from the workout he just did. He went to the bathroom that was connected to his room and turned on the shower. He went out to his room to find a new pair of clothing, once he found a new pair of clothing, he sat on his bed and closed his eyes feeling exhausted. He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Chris said tiredly.

"Hey Chris I thought you were dehydrated up here so I brought you something to drink." Ms. Henning's said.

Chris took the drink. "Thanks mom"

Chris started to drink the beverage but the more he was drinking. The nastier it got.

"Eww mom what did you put it is this."

"What's wrong sweetie you don't like mommy's special beverage." A deep voice said.

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!"

Who stood there instead was a man with horribly burnt skin, a dirty black hat and a gloved hand with claws on it.

"Oh baby how you could say that about me." Freddy said while still mimicking Chris's mom voice.

"Who are you?" Chris asked backing up to the wall.

"I'm Freddy your worst nightmare Bitch."

Chris looked to his right saw a chair, he picked up the chair and hit Freddy with it.

Freddy fell to the ground as Chris kept beating him with the chair, once Krueger was still. Chris threw the chair at his lifeless form and ran out of his room.

He ran down the stairs and didn't see his mom or dad so he ran to the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn." He said as he kicked the door. But it still wouldn't budge.

"Freddy's back to play." Chris heard a voice from behind him.

Chris turned around to come face to face with Krueger. He attempted to punch him but his hand was grabbed by Krueger.

"Your hand feels a little sore, let me fix that for you." Freddy said as he bent Chris's hand back to the point where his wrist broke.

Chris screamed in pain as Freddy laughed evilly.

Lydia was driving over the speed limit. She had to get to Chris's house before Kruger did something. If Stiles got the cut from his dream, then Krueger could probably do something very drastic.

Those thoughts only caused her to step on the gas harder.

Chris had tears running down his eyes as he clutched his wrist. He felt a slice at his back. He cried out in pain. He felt another and he cried again.

Freddy started to slice at his body not caring where he sliced at. Freddy laughed evilly while continuing to slice at his body.

Lydia stopped her car harshly and got out her car not even bothering to turn it off. She ran to the door and knocked on the door repeatedly and hard.

Mr. Henning's answered the door.

"Lydia what's brings you here?"

"Is Chris here?"

"Yes but he's sleeping."

"Oh no I'm too late."

"Too late for wh-."

But he didn't have a chance to finish by Lydia pushing past him and her running up the stairs.

Mr. Henning's called for her but Lydia ignored him. She opened doors trying to find Chris but when she did a horrific sight awaited her. There was blood everywhere on the walls, on the ceiling, on the tv, the dresser, everywhere. There on the bed was Chris all cut up and bloody.

"Lydia we're going to have to ask you to-AAAAHHHHHH."

That was the scream of Mrs. Henning's. Mr. Henning's ran to his wife and he looked in the room and his mouth fell open agape.

Lydia covered her mouth as she stood there near tears.

All of a sudden, Chris shot up and he tried to reach his hands out to them.

"H-help m-." But he didn't finish as his chest suddenly blew open as if he was stabbed by something and he fell back on his bed lifeless. His blood splattered everywhere including on Lydia and his parents.

"Mrs. Henning's screamed even more while crying and Mr. Henning's was too shocked to move. So Lydia pulled out her phone and called 911.

Lydia sat on the sidewalk deep in thought as the paramedics and police walked around her. She was very upset that she didn't get to Chris in time. She looked around at all the commotion around her. Mrs. Henning's went into shock due to seeing her son's bloody corpse. Mr. Henning's was trying to be strong but everyone could see he was failing miserably.

That bitch had something to do with it."

Lydia looked up to see Mr. Henning's rushing to her, his face red with anger.

"Sir I had nothing to do with- "

"Shut up I know you had something to do with it!"

"Mr. Henning's I- "Lydia was once again interrupted.

"How'd you know he was going to die huh, you think I'm stupid!?"

Officers had to come and drag Mr. Henning's away before he did anything harsh.

They let Lydia there feeling defeated and mentally tired.

She then heard her phone ringing, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lydia." Kira's voice came from the other side.

"Yeah what's up."

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"There's been another murder."

Lydia's heart dropped.

"When. Where. How?"

"I don't know how, but the cops found a family dead in a house couple blocks down from my house."

Lydia sighed and looked around until something caught her eye. It looked like a big figure but she couldn't see him due to it walking by pretty fast.

"Ms. Martin can you come with us for questioning." An officer asked.

"What about my car?"

"We'll have an officer drive it down to the station."

"Ok Kira I have to go, be safe."

"Ok you too."

Lydia knew that this was only the beginning.


End file.
